Battlecast Primetime
Battlecast Primetime was the major sub-show in Command & Conquer TV, imagined to announce C&C news and updates, as well as broadcast some of the more attractive multiplayer matches at the time. Background As the title says, the main goal of the show was battlecasting the top Command & Conquer ranked ladder matches. It was hosted by David Silverman and Raj Joshi. At the end of the first season, Silverman joined BioWare and was incapable of continuing to host the show that he had started. During the second season, Joshi was either alone or accompanied by Joe Kucan or Jeremy Feasel. The Battlecast Five/Ten The Battlecast Five was the section that showcased the best replays of online matches from the past month, with commentary by the hosts in ESPN style. In time, the Battlecast Five has been switching between Tiberium Wars, Kane's Wrath and Red Alert 3. In more recent episodes, this section evolved into the Battlecast Ten. APOC's Community Corner In APOC's Community Corner, latest updates in Command & Conquer games, like patches, mods and tools were announced. APOC usually spotlighted mods for C&C games or C&C-themed mods for other titles (such as Renegade X in its Unreal Tournament 3 mod stages). APOC focused completely on what the community wanted, and his motto was: Every day is community day. The Main Event In the main course of the show, The Main Event showed the most important matches of Command & Conquer competitive multiplayer. They were commentated by Greg Black and Jason Bender, designers of C&C games at the time. Black provided a detailed map overview in Battlefield Reconnaissance. By the end of the first season, it also incorporated a condensed version of Command School, hosted by Greg Kasavin. The Main Event was fought by two players who were voted for in the previous month's poll or were the finalists in the belonging tournament. Ask A Developer In the Ask A Developer section, the development team answered questions posted on the C&C forums regarding the next game or expansion pack, usually done by Amir Rao. Episodes The number of episodes is cca 25, including the special releases. In March 2011, the final episode of BattleCast Primetime was broadcasted, ironically scheduled when EA had been firing many employees. The episode was called "The Final 10", and showed the best replays from Generals: Zero Hour, Tiberium Wars, Kane's Wrath and Red Alert 3, in association with GameReplays.org. David Silverman came specially to say "gg" for one last time. The final episode was originally intended to have more content, but was hurried for an unknown reason. Legacy After the official C&C website was changed in February 2011, Battlecast Primetime episodes could no longer be streamed from there. The alternatives are YouTube uploads (with some episodes missing) and direct downloads from EA's FTP. The fans have decided to create a spiritual sequel to the series, called Community Battlecast Primetime, or CBCPT, in November 2011. External links *[http://www.cncnz.com/features/command-conquer-tv/ Command & Conquer TV archive at CNCNZ.com] Category:Publicity